<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Comes The Rain by helloferelith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381047">Here Comes The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith'>helloferelith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isak’s never been very good with feelings. He thought it was better, keeping himself closed off and not getting involved in anything serious. He just wasn’t expecting Even to come along and change all that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Comes The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isak has never been good at feelings. He’s spent so many years trying to keep himself in check, fearing that any sign of weakness would make him too vulnerable and cause people to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s gotten better about it though. He’s not as closed off as he used to be. But sometimes it’s still hard for him to deal with emotions and feelings. Especially when it’s about something or someone that really matters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why it’s such a struggle with Even. They were never meant to be anything serious. It was just a casual hook up that turned into more hot and heavy hook ups. But that’s all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least that’s how it started. He doesn’t know when he started letting Even stay over. When he started not being able to sleep without Even there. When they got into a routine of having breakfast together. It just happened. </span>
  <span>He pushes it aside and tells himself it doesn’t matter. But of course Eskild has to notice and butt in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.. I noticed Even has left some of his things here,” He comments, taking a sip of his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isak shrugs, “So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <span>it seems like things are getting serious between you two,” Eskild says. “And I thought maybe you’d want to talk about it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isak scoffs, “They’re not serious. It’s just easier for him to have some things here when he sleeps over. It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never allowed anyone else to stay over, let alone keep a toothbrush here" Eskild raises an eyebrow knowingly.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isak groans, his voice rising as he feels himself getting annoyed. “He’s just a good fuck, okay? That’s it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s completely silent for a moment, and then Isak’s eyes widen as he spots Even’s retreating back and then a moment later hears the apartment door slam closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it was serious to someone,” Eskild says. “Now, are you going to pull your head out of your ass and go after him? Or are you going to let one of the most important people in your life walk out of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isak runs for the door without a second thought. It’s pouring down when he gets outside, and he has to shield his eyes to see. He curses himself for not stopping to grab his shoes, as he runs down the street, trying to find Even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even? Even! Are you out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs for a few more meters, until he sees a tall figure standing at the tram stop, with his back to him. It’s Even. His shoulders are hunched and his head is bowed but it's undeniably Even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even?” He calls softly as he approaches the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even tenses, “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To talk,” Isak says, taking a careful step towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve already said plenty,” Even mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isak sighs, “Ev, I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even turns his head to glare at him.. “Don’t call me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that. You don’t have a right to. Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even, come on,” Isak says. “Just talk to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Are you going to tell me you didn’t mean what you said?” He asks expectantly.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isak thinks about it. Is he? If he doesn’t, he knows he could lose Even completely. And that’s just not something he’s willing to risk. Despite how much Isak tried not to care, he does. He cares for Even. And now he’s hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Even scoffs, when Isaac doesn’t say anything. He goes to turn away from him again, and Isak panics, grabbing a hold of his arm. Even narrows his eyes. “Let me go, Isak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Isak says, taking a step closer to Even. “<em>No</em>. I didn’t mean what I said. I wanted to, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that supposed to make me feel any better?” Even frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I need you to understand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand plenty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t,” Isak says. “I’ve spent so long not letting myself care about people. I’ve gotten better lately, since I met you, but I still have my moments. It’s easier to tell myself that I don’t care and that things are casual, than to admit my walls have come down and I’ve… I’ve fallen in love. Because that scares me. It’s not because I don’t want to love you, Even. It’s because I don’t want to lose you, or hurt you. I don’t want to be like my dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the first time Isak has admitted that out loud. He never thought he would trust someone enough to talk to them about any of this, but Even had always gotten to him more than anyone else ever has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a hand on his cheek, and lifts his eyes to meet Even’s. “You’re not your dad, Isak. You never could be. Because despite how hard you try to shut yourself off, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> care, and you care deeply.” His other hand is placed over Isak’s heart, and Isak fights the urge to close his eyes at the intensity of the moment. “You have such a good heart, Isak Valtersen. And I love you for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses Isak softly, his fingers stroking against Isak’s cheek, as the rain continues to fall around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick,” Isak says, resting his forehead against Even’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Even tells him. “You can make it up to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m thinking hot chocolate and cuddling in that nice comfortable bed of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isak smiles, intertwining his fingers with Even’s and leading him back towards the apartment. “That sounds perfect to me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your kudos and comments make my day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>